


Black

by Queen_Morbid



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Morbid/pseuds/Queen_Morbid
Summary: When Y/N is invited to a clubhouse party by her cousin Tara Knowles, she is immediately overwhelmed by the presence of leather-clad bikers. After a few rounds of drinks, she is placed beneath Happy Lowman’s tattoo gun, drunkenly engaging in conversations with one of the most notorious Sons. What will become of the two when Happy is forced to shed his uncaring persona to help take of Y/N in her intoxicated stupor?





	1. Chapter 1

“I immediately regret this d-decision.” She slurred unsystematically, her intoxication evident in the jumbled-up words.

The buzzing of the tattoo machine made her stomach wrench together nervously, not even the alcohol lulling her fears to sleep. Y/N’s loose singlet had been bunched up just far enough that Happy could get a clear look at her rib cage. He couldn’t help the roaming of his coal-colored eyes, finding the curve of her body to be alluring, whispering to be touched, to be kissed. He was only a man and he couldn’t deny the growing fascination he had for the woman beneath his tattoo gun.

“You ready?” He husked.

Her eyes flickered towards him, offering a small chuckle. “As I’ll ever be.”

It was like a jolt of electricity flowing through her the moment the needles dug into her skin. The vibrations from the machine were intense, rattling the bones beneath the surface and drawing out awakening nerve endings. The tattoo she had chosen wasn’t all that big, nor all that fancy. Yet, it held a specific meaning to her and that was all that mattered.

Every so often, the rough and expressionless outlaw deemed Happy, would wipe away the excess ink. Whenever he did, it stung the sensitive flesh, making her brows crease inwards as she tried to think of anything else besides the constant pain. It wasn’t as if the pain was unbearable, she could handle it just fine, but it was a nuisance and she just wanted the whole thing to be over with.

“There a story behind your tat, girl?” He said, focused on the intricate details of the font she chose.

Spirited eyes danced over the people who lingered in the clubhouse, her vision often blurring due to her inebriation. His question, however, made her toss her head along her shoulder, shooting him a quizzical stare. “Life’s shitty, it’s just a reminder that I need to keep going.” She smirked.

“It’s simple.” He said.

She could only nod her head in agreement. “Yeah, it is. But so am I.”

An amused laugh shook in the depths of his throat, continuing to ink her virgin skin. “Nah, no woman is simple.”

Y/N could only take the bait, her eyes rolling at his statement. “Or do men just complicate things.”

Happy had been chewing on the blunt end of a toothpick, only casually rolling it aside so he could speak. “You sure you’re dealin’ with men and not boys, little girl?” he asked.

He had a point, there was a very big difference between a man and a boy. She just wasn’t sure if she had figured it out that difference yet.

“You sure you’re dealing with women and not little girls, big guy?” She retorted with a snort.

She couldn’t see it, but he was actually grinning. It was rare to make the Tacoma killer smile, but when someone did, it was a genuine exposal. He enjoyed the banter with the woman, she was fiery, quick to retaliate and that was something he liked. He didn’t like someone he could just stomp all over, he wanted a challenge. He wanted the chase.

“Nothin’ to deal with, I only fuck em and send em on their way.” He said, finishing up on the tattoo.

Y/N could see why he would only fuck women and not go any further than that. Relationships were complicated, messy, and too much of a risk. There was a 50/50 chance that it could work out or could fail and those weren’t odds she was willing to bet on. Not anymore. She was tired of investing emotions and time into someone who was unworthy of what she had to offer. Yet at the end of the day, all she wanted was someone to call her own, someone to love.

“Sounds like a simple plan, but don’t some of those women want more?” She wondered out loud.

The question was an easy one to answer, and there was no thought process put into replying. “All you women want to be special enough to tie a motherfucker down, to save them from corruption. But here’s the thing, we don’t want to be saved, little girl.”

His tone had changed into an emotionless one, only adding truth to what he had to say. However, she didn’t budge, instead, she kept pestering him, kept challenging him. “As I said earlier, maybe you’ve been dealing with little girls and not women. A real woman wouldn’t try to save you or try to change you. They’d accept you, no one is perfect. Not even god.” 

Happy peered up at her face, a bit stunned in what she had to say. To be honest, it was a breath of fresh air, but he couldn’t believe her for more than a second. He never claimed to be perfect, but he also never claimed to be good either. He knew what he was; a criminal, a murderer, an outlaw. Someone would always try to change that, whether it was a woman or the law. Someone would always want to force him to be someone he wasn’t.

☾ ☾ ☾ ☾

In simplistic, bold lettering, lied the words Carry On, written delicately across her ribs. It was a reminder that even when the world was against you, to carry on. Because everything was only ever temporary and so was the pain, so was the hardship. Her eyes could only trail over each curve and swirl of the letters, relishing in her first tattoo.

“It’s great, thank you.” She turned to Happy with a soft smile, eyes red-shot from all the alcohol she had indigested.

All he did was simply nod his head in recognition. But before there could be anymore conversing between the two, Tara had come up and snagged her younger cousin away. For the next few hours, the two women continued to pound shots of whiskey and beers like it was water. Sure, they were a little belligerent, but it didn’t stop them from having a good time.

Happy in between the drinks, the joints, and the lustful women, had always found Y/N with curiosity. He would watch her dance or interact with his brothers from across the room. She was wild, carefree, something that was similar to all the women that flocked to the Sons, but there was also something different about her. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it had made him damn curious.

Eventually, his attention had been captured by some blonde with big tits and they escaped into one of the dorms in the back.

☾ ☾ ☾ ☾

“Taraaaaa!” Y/N called drunkenly from down the hallway that led to individual dorms. She used the walls to support her, dragging her hands across them as she stumbled about aimlessly. She thought she had been whispering, but it was apparent that she was too fucked up to notice the difference.

Her movements halted precipitously as she felt a tidal wave of nausea slam into her. Slowly she slid down along the wall to the floor, hands going to her head as she rubbed all the while closing her eyes. “Fuck.” She whined, shifting uncomfortably on top the carpeted flooring.

Y/N had been too wrapped up in feeling like shit, that she didn’t notice Happy exiting his dorm with some blonde bimbo. However, he noticed her and sent his latest conquest on her way. Boots shuffled, carrying him towards her cautiously, trying to analyze the situation. “You okay little girl?”

His voice had seemed to bring on a positive effect, Y/N’s head lifting as she focused her gaze on him. Her lips tilted back into an exultant smile. “Happy! What are you doing here?”

He could only acknowledge her question with a lifted brow. “I live here.”

She murmured before popping her lips into an oh shape. “Right. I’m sorry, my head hurts.”

Leisurely did he lower himself into a crouch, so he could get a better look at her. “I think you drank too much kid.”

The mention of drinking had brought an uproar upon her stomach and she hastily scrambled to her feet, only to lean forward due to her instability. “I think I’m going to be sick Hap.” She whined.

He had been drinking, but not enough to cloud his judgment or reflexes. So, when she began to falter forward, he could only rise quickly and catch her with awaiting arms. She was light, tiny compared to his stockier build. “I got you.” He said.

Her nose had burrowed itself into his neck, pressing all of her weight into him. “You smell like weed.” She snickered with too much hilarity as if she were a child. Yet she was a grown woman, just intoxicated and far too out of it.

His nostrils flared, catching a faint whiff of her hair. It smelled of coconuts and something else that could only be purely her. Silently he took her back to his room, kicking the door shut behind them with a boot. “You still gonna be sick kid?” he asked.

“Toilet.” Was her one-word response.

He had one arm wrapped around her waist to support her and help her walk, once they were in the restroom, he slowly placed her on the floor. “Here.” He said.

Heavy eyes found the toilet before she shakily pushed the seat upwards. He didn’t want to invade on such a vulnerable moment, so he backed out of the bathroom and shut the door, giving her some privacy. He sat down on the edge of his bed with a huff, unsure of why he was even helping some woman he hardly knew.

He waited to hear some retching or guttural sounds, but he heard nothing, and it made him worry. “Little girl?”

No response.

Swiftly he rose to his full stature before striding to the bathroom door and rapping on it. “Girl, you okay in there?”

Yet again, no response.

Impatiently did he pull the door open, nearly ripping it off it’s hinges only to find that Y/N had fallen asleep curled up around the base of the toilet. Her hair was wild, sprawling out along the tiled floor while she hid her face beneath one of her arms.

It was a relief to find her alive because Tara would have had his ass if he let anything happen to her cousin. However, there was now a different dilemma at play. What was he going to do with her?

Once again, he was crouching down by her, only this time he was placing both arms beneath her body. Slowly, he lifted her into a bridal style hold, drawing her close to his chest so he could carry her towards the bed. He had just fucked some croweater in it, but at least it was better than the cold, hard floor. Happy slid her onto the mattress, placing her head on one of the pillows.

She didn’t stir, not even a single time throughout all of the jostling. He didn’t want to do anything else to her but leave her alone. He didn’t want her to wake up sick and him having to be the one who cleaned it up. So, he left her there on top of his bed, marring his blankets with her rousing scent.

Grumbling he’d pull the extra pillow from the bed and toss it onto the floor before extending along it. He lied on his back, allowing himself to settle with an arm over his head. What the fuck was he doing?

When did Happy Lowman become someone who gave a shit about some trashed bitch?

It was a question he couldn’t answer because he didn’t know. All he knew was, he could sleep knowing she was safe with him.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO DAYS LATER

After Y/N’s drunken rendezvous the night before she awoke to find Happy Lowman asleep on the cold, hard floor. He had gone to the impressive lengths of making sure she was safe and even letting her sleep in his bed. So, what better way could she repay him than by sleeping with him? She was only in town for a month before she would pack up and head home, so she didn’t have an issue with fooling around with one of the SONS. In fact, it was one of the first things she had thought about when meeting Happy.

Every day after the party at the clubhouse, Y/N had found herself in his dorm, fucking like jackrabbits, unable to get enough from each other. There was an unspoken arrangement between the two, that involved no relationship and no loyalty, one they both understood. She was an adult and knew better than to press for anything especially when she didn’t want anything serious herself.

“Fuck your pussy is so tight.” He grunted from behind.

His hips rammed into her, forcing his hard, pulsing cock further into her sopping cunt. With each jutting thrust forward, her ass would bounce back, smacking into his flesh. A mixture of sex and weed had been prominent in the air as moans and groans echoed about.

Large, calloused hands had a firm grip on either hip, making sure he had enough leverage to plunge into her more deeply and roughly. She was bent across his bed, ass arched up into the air calling out to him and enticing him all the more. Her face was smothered into the mattress, restricting the intensity of her mewls of pleasure. He watched as her hands curled around the sheets, nails digging into the material violently.

The collision of their bodies roared loudly, making any passer-byers well aware of the events unfolding behind the closed door. They worked together in sync, rolling and moving all the while. He could feel the contractions of her walls, which forced them to tighten around his cock in a vice grip. There was that familiar expansion of unknown forces in the pit of his stomach, signaling that he was close to cumming.

“Happy…” She purred his name, rotating her hips causing his dick to press and rub along untapped areas. This only drove him wilder, causing him to lean over her body and grasp a handful of her hair. Eagerly he tugged back, forcing her head back as he drove into her at an unmatched pace. “Tell me who owns your pussy.” He growled out.

Y/N had challenged him the first day they met, so it was no surprise that she would do so in bed. Instead of telling him what he wanted to hear, she would tease him, only making him hell-bent on proving her wrong. “Not you.” She smirked.

Those words had sent Happy Lowman into a primitive, alpha male state of mind. His grip loosened on her hair only to go for her throat where he applied firm pressure. Lips then found her neck where he licked a stripe over her pulse and murmured lowly. “Better rethink what you said, little girl.

“Or else what?” She challenged once more.

With one fluid movement, he had pulled out of her, which caused her to whine in protest. Yet he paid little attention to her disapproval, instead, he was grabbing her by the ankles and flipping her onto her back. When she was flat across the mattress, he would let his dark eyes roam along the length of her body. He took his time, appreciating the beauty of her chassis and the multiple purple and blue marks he had left across her breast and inner thighs.

Nonetheless, Happy did not like to be denounced and had figured out the perfect punishment for Y/N’s resistance. Grabbing her by the hand, he hoisted her upwards into a seated position. Then without a word, shoved his cock into her mouth, allowing the warmth of her saliva to coat him. There was a small whimper that came from her, but he knew she was enjoying his dominance. 

“Suck, now.” He ordered.

Y/N was quick to obey, immediately hollowing out her cheeks and dipping her mouth down and around his rock-hard cock. Tauntingly she drew her tongue over the slit on his head, sweeping up the precum with a greedy intake. His ragged breathing indicating just how much he enjoyed her teasing ways.

Eventually, his hands found their way to her hair where he drew her mouth further down his cock, to the point where he was thrusting into the back of her throat. Gags rip-roared into the air but she didn’t stop, her sucking instead, became quicker, holding an unyielding clout amongst her favorite appendage of his.

It didn’t take long for that band to snap and send him unleashing his hot, sticky load into her mouth. His senses were all heightened and he felt like he was on an elevated plain. No drug could ever compare to the feeling of an orgasm. His limbs grew heavy and his body immediately went into a state of relaxation. Y/N was quick to swallow and unwrap her lips from his now limpening cock. Afterwards, she drew her tongue across her plush lips, picking up the excess cum.

“Good girl.” He said with a dazed smirk.

“My turn.” She purred, but this caused him to laugh.

“Nah, you don’t get to finish, teach you to disobey me.” He hummed before pulling up his boxers and letting them snap along his waist.

“You got to be kidding me?” She cried.

He shrugged his shoulders before tossing her, her panties. “Nah.”

With a frown, she would bunch of her panties before playfully tossing them at his face. He lifted a brow before tackling her gently onto the mattress and pressing gentle nips across her collarbone, eliciting giggles from her.

☾ ☾ ☾ ☾

“I should get goin’, I have plans with Tara.” Y/N said, shuffling on her tennis shoes.

Happy stood up, now fully dressed before looking towards the woman he just spent a majority of the day with in bed. “Take my jacket, it’s cold out.” He said in a demanding tone, extending his hand which contained his black zip-up coat.

She looked up at him with a smile and a bit of a sparkle in her eyes, one that felt too familiar to him. “Thanks, that’s sweet of you.”

He watched as she shrugged into his jacket, jaws straining together. “Don’t over think it.” He said which made her turn to him with a raised brow.

“What do you mean Hap?” She asked.

Stuffing his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, he would stare blankly at her. “What I said. Don’t over think it. We are just fucking, I don’t want anything else from you. So, don’t go falling in love with me.”

Y/N scoffed before shaking her head at him. “I got it, thanks. Trust me, you’re the last person I’d fall in love with. See you around Happy.”

He watched as she left his dorm, making him a bit irritated. She had insulted him, and he had never really cared before if another woman did it, but the fact that she did, didn’t sit well with him. But they both knew what it was, it was just sex, nothing else. He didn’t do relationships for a reason, he lived life on the wilder side and he refused to be mundane and boring.

No one would ever change him, not even Y/N.


End file.
